Alice
by wolfgal-leah
Summary: Alice or Mary Alice Brandon has been committed to an asylum because of her visions.There,she met a mysterious young man,a man with ruby red eyes.This story begins when vampire James lures Alice into a blood trap.Does her only hope now rest with a VAMPIRE?
1. The hunter

**ALICE'S Story-(summary) she is human and has Visions. She is actually at this point called 'Mary Alice Brandon'. she is supposed to have been committed to an asylum because she has visions-(though, i am not sure if this is actually set at one-lol ). and, she is being tracked by tracker 'Jame's'. but, her old vampire friend is trying to save her. so, he steals her away from the 'asylum' or something, so he save her from james- and therefore turn her ino a vampire... **

**please enjoyXXXX**

It was terribly dark- so dark that I couldn't even see my hands as I waved them in front of me. I remembered a dream I had once had. This was exactly how I remembered it- dark, cold, and alone. Then something told me I would not live through this- no matter how far I ran, or where I would hide; I was going to die..._ I would die._

Although I couldn't hear him, I could sense he was close- too close. I felt the blood pump hastily through my veins, and smelt the sweat that dripped from my brow. My short legs were tiring fast, and I could no longer tell if I was still running, or unconscious- dreaming this whole thing up, of which, I desperately hoped was the case.

However, my desperate fantasy soon faded, as I came crashing into a rock hard wall, that sent me flying backwards. I let out a grunt in pain as I landed on hard tarmac. I tried instantly to scramble back up, but yelped in pain: an unseen force was pushing me roughly down; something, or _someone_.

"Mmmm," _he breathed into my ear;_ his breath-hot and **repulsive**, "he brought a snack!!"

I wanted to scream. Scream so much-so loud-so that someone, anyone could hear me; **except**_ him_. But, before I had chance to make a sound at all, someone grabbed my neck. They squeezed tightly between gnarled fingers, as if they wanted nothing more than to drain the life out of my body- my_ soul...my blood!!_

_Suddenly, a deafening roar filled my ears, and the force pushing me down and the hands strangling me disappeared._

_I peered up slowly- I could feel my neck burning- and barely saw my attacker. His pale skin reflected off little light, yet I could sense that he was abnormal._

"_Leave the human alone," a familiar old voice hissed, "she is not for you" _

"_Ho, ho, ho, the old fool speaks," _the_ hunter_ chuckled, then, in a blur, stooped like a cat and opened his arms wide- a gesture. "if _it_ means so much to you, then why did you wait all this time- unless..." he paused, and thoughtfully crossed his arms, "unless you were willing to share ...and just in time for supper-"

I pursed my lips together. Something told me that they weren't talking about cake or chocolate; I had a _hunch_ that that weren't talking about **regular** food, either.

There was a low growl from within the shadows, and in a blur something large crashed into the _hunter_-putting him off balance. There was a load crack, and he hissed in annoyance. Suddenly, I felt like pointing a finger and laughing at him- but I knew it was not a good idea (_something would happen- I could sense it)_ - yet, that feeling overwhelmed me, so when a pale blur collided into me, I let out a half laugh, half scream.

***

Wind whizzed past my face, and even the sombre blacks seemed to shift too quickly- as if it were some living creature. I could feel solid arm that clutched my tiny waist- it was colder than the ice that blanketed the lakes each winter- I couldn't help but shiver.

_What was going on?_ I asked myself. _Who was that? Where was I? How did I get here? But, _no-oneanswered them- for I was already drifting off into a deep sleep...where dreams danced regularly in my head.._.the visions._

**ThankYou for reading:) its not the best, but please don't copy... a very big thanks to my fav friend vampiregal333:D**


	2. The Cell

_...A fire- a fire within my heart. It burnt scornfully. I opened my mouth to scream. But the echoes that rebound in my head pained me- as if to scream was fire itself. I didn't want to hurt. But it hurt so much already, inside. It was like the fire had burnt out my heart, and consuming still my other resources I required in order for me to survive. I did not want to feel- let alone think like this; but it was difficult. The pain- __**no**__, the__** fire, **__was all that I was conscious of. I could see it- the orange tinted flames that slapped at me... and then I heard him... the _**angel**_...;_

"_Miss Brandon?" his perfect voice was music to my ears, "Miss Brandon, what's wrong? Wake up. Miss Bra- Mary... __**Alice**__?" _

My eyes shot open. My vision was blurred, but I could make out a clouded shape in front of my face. I rubbed my eyes slightly, so I could see properly. I chagrined; it was not _the Angel, _who had favourably lured me from my slumber. Instead, a pale, chalky skinned man hovered anxiously above me, inches from my face. His expression twisted from fretful, to shock- and then to relief in a matter of seconds.

"Thank goodness, you are alright," he sighed, then crawled backwards, so that he was no longer hovering over me, "you looked as though you were having some kind of seizure!" he sighed again, and scratched his head meditatively.

I sat up and peered around. We were in some kind of room. It was quite dark, and the floor boards were damp and wooden. There were no windows that I could see, let alone a door. The only light was projected from a single candle, which hardly kept the shadows in the corners, as they danced in unison with the flames. _We must be in some kind of cell, _the voice in my head whispered, _there seems to be no way of anyone, or __**anything **__getting out_ ... _or __**in**__!_

I _shuddered- and_ not because of the _cold._

I turned to the man, whom was now up on his feet and pacing around like some kind of cat... a cougar, perhaps. I studied him intensely: Apart from very opaque skin, he was quite tall and seemed to be in his late-twenties, perhaps thirties. He wore straight white-blonde hair that covered eyes slightly, a long leathered jacket, and frayed boots. His skin was very chalk-like, and looked as though it would crumble if it were to be touched. Yet, apart from that, he was very attractive. However, that was only half of why I was staring at his cloudy silhouette so intensely; I recognised him: he had been working at the asylum that I had been confined to. We had met before- in fact, I _think_ we were friends... _we are friends._

I think he had noticed that I had been gaping at him, for he paused and faced me- he seemed concerned.

"Miss Brandon-"he said quietly "I give you my apologies Miss, but I had no other options, it was the only way," _what did he mean? No options...The only way..._this is suspicious_._

Suddenly, our eyes met. I gasped; his eyes were pools of shocking crimson. His eyes widened in surprise to my action. I realised I was probably being rude. There was probably nothing at all wrong with him. For all I knew he could be an albino- yes, he was- pale skin, pale hair, red eyes- yes, he was an albino, he must be. But, I had never met anybody like this_ before _him_._

"Oh, I'm sorry...ermm..." I began to apologise, but I soon realised I didn't know- couldn't _Remember_ his name- that if he had one at all.

I looked down solemnly at my dress-skirt- which was now severely torn and ragged like a mop. How could I not remember his name, _if_ he was my friend- and it was surely a big _**if**_- I was surely a dire one.

"My name is George Roger Davidson," he said, a smile forming at the left side of his lip curve into a half smile, "Miss Brandon I-"

"Please, call me Alice," I said glumly, and looked back down at my kilt. Alice is my middle, and foremost favourite name I own.

"Well then, Alice" he- George- continued, "I'm not surprised you forgot who I was, Miss Bra- Alice. We haven't known each other all that long, and, well, you have had an awful lot on your mind- with all those visions you have-"

_THE VISIONS, WHAT DID HE KNOW ABOUT MY VISIONS, _the voice in my head screamed feverishly- yet, I only managed to choke out the single word, "Visions?"

He seemed to understand, and laughed, "I just used to be like you, wake up from dreams so real that they seemed too true, but, you as an individual are stronger than I was, and I am proud that someone like you exists, and I know you'll be strong."

I cocked my head to one side; what he mean by 'I know your be strong'. I was confused enough as it was already, let alone this. Suddenly there was one question pulling at my tongue, and this time I would not resist.

"What's going on?" I demanded, "And I want straight answer, so get to the point!!"

My voice wasn't very loud- yet I'm sure it had been clear enough, for George let out a deep sigh and looked down at where I sat, avoiding eye contact; his smile was sad.

"Alice, I don't want to discuss this with you, yet- I don't think your ready-"

"_**Discuss What**_!?" I screeched as loud as my voice could cope. Suddenly, I found myself pushing my petite body off of the damp floor boards- only to stand level to his chest height. I glared into his eyes, so hard he was finding it difficult to shun them. "**What** do you mean? - I asked what was going on- of course I'm ready!" then, in a serene voice, I asked "_please_, tell me what is going on?"

He sighed for the final time, then- in a blur, he was stood- no, crouching, so that he was level with my ear. And, so quietly- barely that of a whisper, he asked the question- the question that _would_, somehow, change my life forever:

"_Alice, do you believe in Vampires...?"_

_ ...Something told me then, that I would not live to remember this day. _

**Thankyou for reading. it might not be that good, but please don't copy it. And thanks to my friend, whom let me use his name- like Stephinie Meyer, whom wrote 'twilight'. **


	3. the Telepath

"Why should I care if vampires are real or not?" I squeaked shapely at him, before jumping backwards- his proximity was uncomfortable. And all I cared about was what on earth was going on.

He shrugged; I watched as he rolled his ruby eyes around in their sockets. Then he said, "well, I just thought you would like to know that you are now the specific chosen prey for, may I say so myself, a rather lethal and ravenous _vampire,"_

I gaped at him. What on earth was he talking about? I mean- well, there isn't such things as vampires...they did not exist....they're only a myth... _aren't they? _

"I know what you're thinking- _'crazy, he is- never heard such nonsense'_" he chuckled to himself thoughtfully, "but, what I tell you is true, Alice. Everything I tell you has meaning- you just have to believe"

I shook my head; how could I believe this, especially when I barely knew this man. And, well- even if I did _know_ him, how could he prove this to me...he'd have to- well, show me this _vampire's_ pointy teeth- and, ermm... whatever other features a vampire may have- _which was what...?_

Oh. This was ridiculous! Why on earth was I suddenly thinking about what a vampire looks like- I mean, I had perhaps heard the odd comment on this uncanny myth- and that was when I was a young child- when my sister and I had played and schooled with the other children in our neighbourhood, while the eldest of the children had been trying to scare our wits away with fear. However, I was barely scared. Not since the _visions._ And then the thought of my little sister- Marilyn- close enough name to my first name- Mary- Marilyn- Mary... Alice. I loved my sister, and when I suddenly thought of her, I desperately began to miss her...

"Try to believe..." said George, his velvet voice brought me back me back to the damp-wooden floor boards of the real world, leaving my sister behind in the dream land I had created in my mind for her to sit patiently.

"I- I just can't-"I began to stutter. For some reason, tears began to roll down my face; I quickly wiped them away.

"You can- there is no such a word as can't. There is always hope, and I believe in you- and take this from someone who knows- a _friend, _even" he smiled. His smile was beautiful- not that I felt anything towards him, only that it was possibly the most beautiful thing I had yet seen- except for perhaps the sun rising in morning, and breaking at dawn...and my sister.

I groaned "how can I believe what you are telling me is true or not? - You have no proof" I shifted my body weight from one leg to the other- while George's baleful red eyes traced my movements.

"I have _me,_" he whispered shrewdly, "don't I not!?" there was something in his voice- a change of note- that made me aware that he was _different-if not weird enough._

Then he noticed how I was glaring at him. He shrugged_ uncomfortably_, then – with long, claw like fingers, combed his hair back from his eyes and laughed a booming laugh- a _sarcastic_ laugh. I stood there, my mouth opened in disbelief; _what was so funny?_ He had just been telling me that he believed in me for- what I knew, an unsigned purpose, and now he was laughing as if he'd made up some overly humorous joke.

"Ahem. I'm sorry," he apologized when he noticed my dumbfounded look, and then looked down at his feet- obviously ashamed. '_Serves him right', _the baronessvoice I'm my mind barked,_ 'and so he should be ashamed- that is no way to treat a young-_'I cut the voice off before it could finish its sentence. I blinked; when I reopened my eyes I gasped silently to see that the young man was no longer in front of me, but moped in one of the corners of the sombre room, shadows engulfing him whole- except for his brilliant white-blonde hair. He wasn't facing me. He didn't even flinch... _he didn't breathe. _

This was worrying me. I cleared my throat slightly, hoping he would look up- or down_,_ at me. He stood as still as a statue- _had he heard me?_

I harrumphed; loud enough that he should of heard me this time. But he did as much at stare at the ground, his crimson eyes fixed into the shadows, staring into pitch darkness. He looked as though he was an ice sculpture, carved so smoothly and delicately- yet, his features all painted with woe all over his _god_-likeface...

..._god-like_...**GOD**-like! My mind buzzed unevenly- or maybe it was my stomach- _god_-like though, where did that come from, _then_?

I remembered one of my dreams, _the visions_- it had been not long ago. There was a man- a man so heavenly he was considered a _God_. He, in the vision, had held out his right-hand to me, and I took it. He had led me towards a gate- a large, golden gate that shone like a million diamonds in the sun, and when I reached to touch it, I found that to touch it was like bare hand to snow. Yet, it was the most beautiful thing to gaze upon- and I was nothing but a dull, fragment of the earth gazing up at it in ore... but, behind the beauty, there lay a deep, tangled forest, and all openings of the weed-like tree's were chocked-up by a sinister obscurity. I knew then, that darkness trickled through the beauty- _it had revealed its true nature_...

..._ Yet the Angel led on._

_***_

"_...George...Roger?" _I whispered. I was aware that I still stood in the dim-lit room, but now I could sense something...something _different. _George looked up, conscious of my change in tone- his animal-like eyes fixed on my face.

"_Yes?" _he whispered smoothly.

"_Who are you?"_

George just continued to stare at me, a smile curving at the corners of his lips. I gulped; I felt awfully uncomfortable. I mean, why in god's name he was looking at me like I was- well- as if I was dinner!?

"I've already told you." he laughed, then to himself he said," my, you humans have bad memories"

I shook my head impatiently- he obviously didn't get the point I was trying to aim. "What I mean is- that I- that you- well...," I stuttered, then- taking in a deep breath- asked, "_what_ are you?"

George shook his own head at me, only in a more civilized manner, "Miss Brandon, haven't you already got it into your head that I have already given you the answer- that I'm a-"

"A _vampire_!" I cut him short, putting on my best lecture voice "and how do you expect me to believe that you are- well, a vampire. I mean, it's preposterous of you to mention it...it's an absurd thing to say. And a grown man should know better than to make up silly concepts to scare young girls- alike myself- into believing such non-"

But just as I was about to finish my speech with the concluding word of '_nonsense', _I found myself being lifted up towards the ceiling. I was so stunned; you'd think I had been hit in the stomach. Then suddenly the world began to spin before I had chance to realise what was eyes where rolling around in their sockets, just like my head was swaying violently around on my neck. I began to scream, feeling weaker and dizzier every time my head rolled. I could not believe it- I was being swung around like a lasso!

And then it stopped, just quickly as it had started. I swayed around dizzily as I regained my feet. And then something touched me. I shivered; the touch was as cold as ice. I turned my head- and it ached like heck- towards whoever the touch belonged to. The artful Roger-(my new name for George) - looked back at me with an I-told-you-so expression.

I gaped at tiredly- that lasso thing had put me in a bad mood, and now all I wanted to do was have a nice long rest. I hope he knew now that I wasn't impressed with his little joke- not to mention the 'look, I'm super strong and super fast' thing. And a for the 'ice-cold touch' thing, well, it was quite cold in here anyway.

His expression dropped-and so did his hand from my shoulder- to one of disappointment. He looked quite hurt, to be honest. "You still don't believe me?" his tone seemed patient, but I think he was annoyed inside.

"Well, it didn't help you swinging me around like you did- it's not very gentleman like!" I squeaked back my reply.

"Very well, i agree- and I am sorry- little human. But, I don't think it is very lady like to start being rude about how cold I am, and as for the 'oh, look, I'm so strong thing', I think it you exaggerate what I said- because, in fact, I said nothing-"I think he finally noticed the way I was staring at him, because he stopped abruptly, shuffling nervously, "yes?"

I said each word individually, saying it mostly to myself; "I- did-not-say-that-out- loud" I gulped, then looked hard at George, "I _thought_ it to myself, did I not?"

George- or the artful Roger- seemed uneasy. He shuffled a few steps this way and that way, before speaking in a quiet voice, "okay-err, Alice- don't think I was intruding on your thoughts or anything- but, it just- well, happens- mostly when I touch people and animals. It's a thing we can get- vampires, I mean. We- when we are new-borns, we sometimes develop abilities-these powers- depending, on say a talent we had when we were humans-"

I gaped at him even more, what was he saying? What Abilities? Intruding my thoughts?

"-And, I guess my talent was being able to read expressions so well, I could even tell by the heat of their skin how they felt- " he wasn't able to finish his sentence, because suddenly, just then- it clicked. I knew why it sounded familiar. Goodness, I am so silly- this is an asylum, for pity sake!

"OH my Goodness," I squeaked, "George- You're a telepath!"

**Hey, Hey, Hey. Wow, i haven't updated 4 like ever. Well, no one seemed 2 read it :(. but hey, i hope you like this chapter- its like 4 pages long or something- wow- and, i Know my Alice isn't really that Alice like, but hey, its all Fun:) hope u enjoy this chapter!!**


End file.
